runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
right Plaats een bericht ↓ Alle berichten leftMaart 2008 Images De plaatjes die je upload zijn .jpg files. Het is aangeraden voor heel wikipedia om .PNG files te uploaden, kan je ze omzetten? Thanx re: Images Ja ik weet het, ook veel pixels vallen weg als JPG. Mijn eigen computer kan helaas geen PNG bestanden opslaan, maar alle nieuwe afbeeldingen upload ik wel als PNG via een andere computer. Je zult zien dat de plaatjes die ik de laatste paar weken erbij hebt toegevoegd wel PNG zijn. Dus tegenwoordig uplaod ik alles via een andere computer als PNG ;) Artikel van de maand Ga nogmaals naar de pagina, het staat er zo op. Je maakt gewoon een nieuwe message aan eronder, stem op 1 van de kandidaten. Voorbeeld: Beginners guide :Ja:1 :Nee:1 Ja: Ik stem voor omdat het heel duidelijk is beschreven ~~~~ Nee: Ik stem tegen, niet duidelijk genoeg beschreven. ~~~~ ~~~~ staat voor een signature. En als je tegen iemand praat op zijn/haar overleg pagina, signeer dan ook =) ~~~~ stemmen OOh zo, Dankje :) sjabloon Ik ga ff een subpagina uploaden op men userpage. Daarin staat wel wat leuke hulp. Signeer ff je message als je op iemands overleg pagina praat.. ~~~~, ←, die tekens. ook daadwerkelijk 4 keer ---- leftApril 2008 Hey, ik zag je artikelen, dit is een wiki, let wel op je spelling, verander alles op de wilderness pagina dan ook naar "wilderness" Ik move de pagina alvast Buzz 9 1990 @ 30 apr 2008 12:49 (UTC) Barrows Wil je niet je signature onder artikelen zetten, alleen op overleg (talk) pagina's. Onthoud, dit is een wiki :Zo ook alle andere artikelen, geen sigs onder artikelen! : ---- leftNovember 2008 administrator? Hey, ben jij toevallig administrator of ken je iemand die dit is? Want we hebben niks aan pagina's zoals deze en zouden beter af zijn als ze gewist werden. Is het trouwens enkel mogelijk voor admin's om het plaatje van de wiki te kiezen? Want wij hebben er nog altijd geen in de linkerbovenhoek en ik heb geen idee hoe ik er een kan opzetten. Therealmagicrune 2 nov 2008 10:32 (UTC) Re: administrator Ja, het gebeurt steeds vaker dat mensen van die onzin pagina's aanmaken :S Ik ben zelf geen administrator of iets dergelijke, ik maak gewoon pagina's aan :P Ik weet ook niet wie het wel is. Ik dacht altijd dat jij dat was :P Ik weet ook niet hoe je dat plaatje moet wijzigen of verwijderen. Want deze is wel een beetje saai. Zelf heb ik ook geen idee hoe je het plaatje kan veranderen. --Darth Stefan 2 nov 2008 13:57 (UTC)Darth Stefan : :p nee ik ben het niet ik log altijd in en werk nooit met IP. Gewoon de pagina's leeghalen lijkt me dan voorlopig het beste Therealmagicrune 3 nov 2008 13:41 (UTC) afbeelding voor de Wiki Hey, iemand van Wikia Staff kan voor ons een plaatje zetten voor de Wiki (dat plaatje in de linkerbovenhoek). Heb je enig idee welk plaatje mooi zou staan voor de Wiki? Het moet wel een zijn van een juist formaat, zoals 135 bij 155 pixels of 135 bij 135 pixels. Verder moet het in .png formaat zijn. Zeg maar de link als je een goed plaatje weet :) Therealmagicrune 4 nov 2008 18:19 (UTC) :Ik heb een ontwerp, zie Overleg_afbeelding:Wiki.png en zeg wat je ervan vindt. Therealmagicrune 4 nov 2008 19:43 (UTC) RE: achtergrond en opmaak Beantwoord hier Therealmagicrune 8 nov 2008 12:32 (UTC) link op hoofdpagina Zou je ergens op de Hoofdpagina een link kunnen zetten naar deze pagina over het gebruik van sjablonen? Het is belangrijk dat iedereen dit leest en op de hoogte is van deze sjablonen. Therealmagicrune 17 nov 2008 20:41 (UTC) : Dat zal wel fijn zijn, ik probeer nu ook een sjabloon te maken om makkelijk tussen skill capes te kunnen navigeren. Sjabloon:Skillcapes. Hulp zal ik op prijs stellen. Lmaomg 17 nov 2008 20:46 (UTC) Echt handig die links! Maare waar wil je die link hebben? Een beetje bovenaan? Rechts, links? Zeg het maar. Je kan de pagina ook zelf aanpassen als je wilt :P Hier is de link Template:Ultra nieuwe hoofdpagina beta versie. Administrator rechten Ik heb op 24 nov Bureaucraat status gekregen na een aanvraag op de centrale Wiki. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, kan ik jou ook Administrator status geven. Administrators kunnen onnodige pagina's verwijderen en gebruikers tijdelijk blokkeren. Ik ga nog een aantal pagina's aanmaken over hoe en wanneer je deze functies best gebruikt. Hou dus het gebruikersportaal in de gaten. Als je geïnteresseerd bent in Administrator rechten, laat me dit dan weten op mijn overlegpagina. Therealmagicrune 25 nov 2008 18:46 (UTC) :Beheerder (Administrator/Sysop) rechten toegekend op 25 nov 2008. Ik heb al een pagina over Vandalisme aangemaakt (Runescape:Antivandalisme) met aanwijzingen voor Administrators. Ik zal meer toevoegen aan het Gebruikersportaal in de toekomst. Als je nog vragen hebt over de functies van beheerder kan je het me vragen op mijn overlegpagina. Ik moet nu gaan, goeieavond en tot later. Therealmagicrune 25 nov 2008 20:00 (UTC) ::Ik heb de beveiliging van sjabloon:Agility opgeheven aangezien dit enkel een test was. Dit is ook niet echt een pagina die beschermd moet worden. Therealmagicrune 26 nov 2008 09:49 (UTC) :::Ik heb richtlijnen voor het verwijderen en richtlijnen voor het beveiligen van pagina's toegevoegd. Vergeet niet het juiste sjabloon (Permprot of Semiprot) toe te voegen aan de Overlegpagina van pagina's die je beveiligd. Therealmagicrune 26 nov 2008 18:06 (UTC) leftDecember Signature Ik heb gezien dat je een signature sjabloon hebt aangemaakt op sjabloon:Darth Stefan. Het probleem is dat als je gewoon het sjabloon invoegt ( ) de datum niet wordt toegevoegd, wat toch wel belangrijk is voor overlegpagina's. Zou je eens even kunnen testen of je sjabloon wordt gebruikt als je op de normale manier ondertekent (~~~~)? Zeg als dit niet zo is, ik zoek even naar een oplossing dan. Therealmagicrune 13 dec 2008 11:44 (UTC) MechScape Hoi, Ik ben RoseMary, beheerder van de Nederlandstalige site MechScape wiki en sinds kort lid van je wiki. Na heel wat zoeken las ik op deze pagina dat je jij de administrator bent? Mooi, Nou zie je, MechScape lijkt dé nieuwe RuneScape van 2009 te worden, we kunnen onze Nederlandse spelers uiteraard niet achterlaten in een onbegrijpelijk spel, dus vraag ik jullie assistentie om mee te helpen aan onze site. We kunnen altijd samenwerken als je wil ^^. Zelf speel ik ook RuneScape voor een viertal jaar. Ik wil de site voorbereiden op vele bezoekers, maar ik heb het wat moeilijk met de indeling van de hoofdpagina, en op zoek naar een nieuw logo, hulp is ver te vinden in de Wikia wereld ^^. We kunnen samen als zusterwebsteks in zee gaan, en wil je een hogere functie op de NL MechScape site geven als je wil, ondertussen zoek ik een heleboel editors die me kunnen helpen voor de release van de game (KW1 2009). De bedoeling is om de NL MechScape wiki de grootste Nederlandse hulpwebsite van/voor MechScape te maken. Je kan me altijd bereiken via Users en/of http://www.nl.mechscape.wikia.com Vriendelijk Groeten RoseMary ---- Bedankt voor je aanmelding en je hulp! Jagex houdt de MMORPG heel geheimzinnig en wilt er niet veel over kwijt, maar de game zal waarschijnlijk begin 2009 verschijnen, ze hebben ondertussen ook talloze domeinen voor MechScape geregistreerd. Het logo kan er nog even mee door, maar ik dacht aan een gelijkaardigere indeling van de wiki met de jouwe? Natuurlijk is er nu niet veel informatie over de game, maar bij de release zal het inslaan als een bom, ken je misschien enkele vrijwilligers van jouw site die m'n wiki kunnen ondersteunen en/of aanpassen? Nogmaals bedankt voor je hulp! Groetjes, RoseMary RE: Hoofdafbeelding De hoofdafbeelding staat opgeslagen als wiki.png (Afbeelding:wiki.png, hier), hij is standaard door Wikia beveiligd, maar als administrator kan je die gewoon wijzigen. Je moet dus wel zorgen dat die PNG formaat is en ongeveer de afmetingen (aantal pixels) van de huidige afbeelding (alhoewel ik Wiki's heb gezien met een bredere afbeelding). Therealmagicrune 19 dec 2008 19:32 (UTC) :Normaal zou op MechScape wiki ook gewoon de afbeelding als wiki.png zijn opgeslagen. Je moet wel Administrator zijn om deze te veranderen, anders kan je het vragen aan een Administrator daar of aan Wikia staff. Therealmagicrune 21 dec 2008 13:22 (UTC) Jouw Rechten op de MechScape wiki Ik heb je bureaucraat gemaakt op de NL MechSCape wiki. Ik zal even niet op de site zijn omwille van medische redenen, maar ik hoop dat jij even een oogje in het zeil kan houden? Zoniet, contacteer me dan even ;-) Groeten, Rosemary sjablonen willekeurige artikelen Zou je als je nog sjablonen aanmaakt voor Willekeurige artikelen (bv sjabloon:Fist of Guthix en sjabloon:Castle Wars de minigame), deze telkens willen beginnen met will of iets in die aard (bv sjabloon:will Fist of Guthix)? Dan is het in het overzicht van alle bestaande sjablonen (hier) makkelijker te zien dat deze allemaal samen horen. Therealmagicrune 27 dec 2008 12:12 (UTC) Skins Heey Darth Stefan, het is me duidelijk geworden dat jij hier een van de meest drukke users bent. Ik heb je al verteld dat je mijn plaatjes mag gebruiken, maar ik geef een tip: Gebruik de witte achtegrond (skin) zoals we die ook op de Engelse RSWikia hebben. Dat ziet er beter uit in combinatie met foto's, tabellen enzo. -- . 29 dec 2008 10:42 (UTC) :Ik wil je wel gaan helpen deze Wikia wat op te knappen. Heb je enig idee hoeveel Administrators hier zijn? Anders wil ik me daar wel bij toevoegen.-- . 29 dec 2008 12:20 (UTC) Camtasia Weet je wat, laat de GIFs maken maar aan mij over, het kost namelijk wel veel tijd. Jij kunt je beter bezighouden met het opknappen van pagina's, en verbeteren. Ik heb trouwens toch al van bijna alles een animatie gemaakt.-- . 29 dec 2008 13:59 (UTC) sjablonen Hey, ik zie dat je een heleboel sjablonen hebt toegevoegd zoals 2vk en np. Waarvoor dienen deze? Hebben ze iets te maken met de vormgeving van de Wiki? Je mag me gewoon op deze pagina antwoorden, je hoeft niet naar mijn overlegpagina te gaan. Mooie nieuwe afbeelding voor de Wiki, btw. Therealmagicrune 30 dec 2008 12:56 (UTC) Artikel van de maand Vanaf nu kan stemmen over het artikel van de maand op RuneScape:RS wiki/Artikel van de maand. Hierdoor wordt het overleg van de hoofdpagina hier niet door overspoeld. Therealmagicrune 30 dec 2008 13:39 (UTC) leftJanuari 2009 Afbeelding logo MechScape Hee, ik zag dat je het RuneScape wiki logo hebt aangepast, zou je ook zoiets voor MechScape kunnen maken? Maar zo iets science fiction? begrijp je? Met blauw en metale kleuren? Het is maar een idee :) :Het huidige logo is gemaakt door Gebruiker:Hapi007. Je kan het misschien aan hem vragen. Therealmagicrune 2 jan 2009 15:09 (UTC) RE:Administrator Dat lijkt me heel handig. Het is al een aantal keer voor gekomen dat het goed van pas zou komen. -- Gn0om - Talk 4 jan 2009 22:13 (UTC) Dat heb je netjes gedaan. In Pyre Need. Bijna tegelijk met de engelse wiki. :) -- Gn0om - Talk 6 jan 2009 14:20 (UTC) Uotm Heey Darth! Dankje voor je stem op mij als User of the Month, op de Engelse RS Wiki. Maar hij geld niet, omdat je minimaal 50 edits gemaakt moet hebben (op de engels dus hé). Dus als je maar 50 kleine edits maakt, telt mijn stem, en word ik User of the Month.-- . 7 jan 2009 20:07 (UTC) :Update dan een paar Grand Exchange prijzen :D gaat erg snel. Zie deze categorie. Bij de meeste items staat er wel naast hoe je dit moet doen. Therealmagicrune 7 jan 2009 20:11 (UTC) updates Hallo, ik heb een even een vraagje. Kan ik de hoofdpagina van deze wiki aanpassen zodat ik updates kan vertalen en plaatsen ?